mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros., known in Japan as Nintendo All-Star! Dairantou* Smash Brothers (ニンテンドウオールスター! 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ, Nintendō Ōrusutā! Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu), and often shorten as "SSB" and "SSB64", is the game that started the ''Super Smash Bros.'' game series. It is the predecessor of Super Smash Bros. Melee, and the pre-predecessor to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It was released in Japan on January 21, 1999, in North America on April 27, 1999, and in Europe on November 19, 1999. It's playable on Nintendo 64 and the iQue Player and is available on the Wii's Virtual Console. A PAL re-release date is yet to be confirmed. *Dairantou = Great Fray Characters There are 12 characters in SSB, eight of which are available from the start, and four of which are unlockable. Defaults *Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud *Kirby *Link *Mario *Pikachu *Samus Aran *Yoshi Secret characters *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Luigi *Ness Non-playable characters *Giant Donkey Kong *Metal Mario *Fighting Polygon Team *Master Hand Stages *Peach's Castle *Congo Jungle* *Hyrule Castle *Planet Zebes *Yoshi's Island* *Dream Land* *Sector Z *Saffron City * These stages reappear in Melee as Past Stages. Unlockable Stage *Mushroom Kingdom Adventure stages *Break the Targets *Board the Platforms *Metal Cave *Race to the Finish *Battlefield *Final Destination Non-playable stages *Tutorial Stage *Kirby Beta Stage 1 *Kirby Beta Stage 2 Modes 1-Player * 1P Game * Training Mode * Break the Targets Multi-player * Versus Mode Tournament play Unlike SSBM, SSB never enjoyed a "real" professional competitive scene, but interest in SSB has been renewed in recent years with the popularity of SSBM, SSBB, and SSB online through Kaillera using the Project64Kemulator. Standard tournament rules differ little from that of SSBM. The most common standard tournament rules are as follows: *Generally best 2 out of 3 (using 3 out of 5 or sometimes 4 out of 7 for finals) *Double Elimination *5 stock *10 minute time limit, if it is possible, most emulators don't have time limit *Items are turned off *Handicaps are off *The first match is selected randomly excluding Yoshi's Island, Sector Z, Planet Zebes, and Mushroom Kingdom. *Mushroom Kingdom, Sector Z, Yoshi's Island are usually banned: Mushroom Kingdom for pipe spamming/edge camping, Yoshi's Island for cloud camping and projectile camping, and Sector Z for the size and the Arwing lasers. Planet Zebes is sometimes banned as well, for the acid. :*The loser of each match picks the stage for the next match excluding the illegal stages listed above. :*If Saffron City is selected on the first round and one of the players is using Ness, he or she may request a re-pick. ::*However, if the Ness player wins the match, his/her opponent may counterpick Saffron City. :*The loser cannot choose a stage on which a previous match was played (known as "Dave's stupid rule"). Due to the low number of allowed stages in this game, this is often weakened to the loser cannot choose the stage on which the last match was played. *For the first match, characters are chosen double-blind - at the same time, so that neither player knows their opponent's character beforehand. *Players may re-pick characters after each match. However, the loser of each match gets to pick last (known as slob picks). Online Play Although Super Smash Bros. does not feature online play, emulators have the ability to do so. Project64k and Mupen64k are the most used emulators of playing online. Trivia *Peach, Bowser, King Dedede, Mewtwo, Meowth, and Pit were all supposed to appear as playable characters but were cut out from the final version. **Peach and Bowser were cut due to the N64's Technical Limitations. **Dedede was cut out due to time (Also his creator, Masahiro Sakurai was worried that he was overrepresenting his own series). **Mewtwo was cut out due to time and Meowth was scrapped because he was fought of a too much random character to be playable. **Pit was finally cut because his wings were hard to create and it was hard to come up with a artwork, and he also wasn't famous enough to appear and plus was replaced by Jigglypuff in the final. *Saffron City's roof top was supposed to have a pink/purple texture but didn't make the final cut. *Originally the game series was supposed to be a series called Dragon King: A Fight Game which lacked Nintendo Characters and Masahiro Sakurai felt that a Nintendo Console can't have the proper atmosphere on a home console without Nintendo Characters and they were soon then added and the game was renamed. *In the intro when Master Hand brings Yoshi to life, the Princess Peach's Castle has a different design. *The question marked boxes suggesting a unlockable character were going to be colored but were changed to gray. *Two Kirby stages and an alternate Dream Land design were left on the DVD that can be activated by hacking the game. *The starting eight characters are placed in the order of when they first appeared in their respective titles on the character selection screen, starting with the oldest Mario and Donkey Kong, and leading to the most recent, Pikachu. *When a character is chosen, they perform a brief animation in their player's display box below the character-select array. This game is the only game in the series to have this feature. *It was revealed in an interview with Nintendo's president, Satoru Iwata, that Masahiro Sakurai had intended for Final Smashes to be included in the original Super Smash Bros. He claims that he has proof in the form of recorded voices for when characters used their Final Smash. The idea, however, was never actually implemented until Brawl. *In the credits, The voice of Mario and Luigi, Charles Martinet was misspelled as Charles Martinee Category:Official Games Category:Super Smash Bros. universe